The present invention relates to a portable telephone apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable telephone apparatus having a function capable of displaying positional information of a portable telephone apparatus owned by a telephone communication party. Generally, portable GPS apparatus and vehicle navigation systems display positional information of own stations on display units by using simple icon figures such as arrows and circles.
As previously described, in the related vehicle navigation systems and the related portable GPS apparatus, since icon figures indicative of positional information are fixedly used, a plurality of arbitrary positional information can be hardly displayed in such a manner that these can be discriminated.
Further, portable telephone apparatus could not have such a function capable of detecting positions of portable telephone apparatus owned by telephone communication counter parties, and capable of grasping traveling conditions of these portable telephone apparatus.
In such a related portable telephone apparatus, since this telephone apparatus is not equipped with a function capable of grasping a traveling condition of another portable telephone apparatus owned by a telephone communication counter party, for example, when the person using this related portable telephone apparatus has a plan to meet a customer at a specific place, this person cannot know where this customer approaches, namely the telephone communication counter party approaches.
Further, there are other problems. That is, this person cannot know whether or not the customer could arrive at the above-described meeting place first of all. Furthermore, this person cannot know as to how far the customer approaches the own present position.